Come back Hiccup
by Kalibroon
Summary: Taking place after How to train your dragon 2, Hiccup is now cheif. New tasks, new responsibilities, new beginings. Everything was going well until Hiccup starts to act more discourteous. He started yelling at everyone in anger, he’s changing..
1. Come back hiccup - Ch1

A week after the whole drago fiasco.

Everyone from the village was at the great hall eating supper. This whole week, we had 2 tasks to do which is to get fish. And half of us took down the ice. Tomorrow we will wait for Hiccup to announce new plans which will probably be to start fixing the houses that were destroyed, which was at least 3/4 of berk. Making mostly everyone sleep at the great hall.

We had some unexpected guests from Wingmaiden Island, Berserker Island and Outcast Island that had just came about 15 minutes ago. They had all brought supples (Tools, Food, and water). They are still loading crates to supply house.

And hiccup was nowhere to be found. He was supposed to be there to greet them and thanked them but he wasn't. Well It was fair for him to not be there since they came without telling us.

No one has really seem him since he was making busy making plans. He had plans to fix the houses, He needed to go to a meeting with other chiefs, he needed new traders, etc.The only time I see him is when he gives orders to berk and when he took a nap; it was around 2am and he came to sleep next to me. About 30 minutes later he left. I begged for him to stay; again he just slept for 30 minutes after not sleeping for hours. but he refused. This is just not good for his health and right now he is probably still working on his new plans.

I said goodbye to the gang and got hiccup a plate of chicken and rice; his favorite.

Our guests; Heather, dagur, Mala, Minden, Alvin, and about 10 of their troops went to stay at the great hall. I left with Stormfly, taking her into her stable and gave her some fish.

"I'll see you tomorrow girl" I said as I gave her a kiss on her head and left.

I went to hiccup's house and Knocked the door. I waited a few seconds and no answer. I entered anyways.

"Hiccup?" I said. Still no answer

I went upstairs to his room and opened his door. He was just sitting there on his desk, writing.

"Hiccup, why you didn't answer the door I-" said as I put the plate down and got I close look at his face. Oh no..

Hiccup was just a mess. His hair was a mess. He has bags on his eyes. He looks like he was about to pass out.

"Hiccup you need to stop working and start getting some rest" I said, putting his pencil down.

"Astrid I can't. Im the chief, I need to be there for my people, I need to ge-"

"You need a break after everything that has happened. Look, I can even be acting chief for tomorrow, you can't perform your duties like this." I said as I tried to get him to stand up but he refused.

"I'll go to sleep in a while, just let me finish this, Im almost done" He said taking my pencil from my hand

"No Hiccup you always said that. You're never close to finishing." I said as I took his pencil away from him again and now he just looked at me with a irritated face.

He banged his hand on the table "YOU wanted me to be chief right?! so just let me do my duties!!" He quickly stood up and he grabbed my arm tightly, taking his pencil back. I whimpered. His eyes widened after. Hiccup rarely screamed at me and grabbed me like that. This was just no like him.

"I am so sorry astrid. Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or scream at you." hiccup said as he examined my arm. There was a red mark which will go away soon; it wasn't that bad.

I nodded.

He sat down "Im sorry I just don't feel like myself. I mean, I was automatically pronounced chief when I got here. A few days ago I got a letter from our traders that they quit, they feel that being connected to us, could bring them trouble. Then I mailed other traders and all of them rejected.. And the whole incident was just..traumatizing." He said that last part quietly, looking away. I moved closer and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Hiccup" I said as I gave him a hug. "We all miss him hiccup but..what happened, happened and-"

"It was my fault" He said, his voice cracked.

"No it wasn't. It was drago's, he m-"

"I was stupid, Im an idiot who thought that I can convince Drago to appreciate dragons. Im an idiot!" He said letting go of me. Putting both his hands on his face, he broke down, crying.

I rarely see hiccup cry and I just hate seeing him like this.

"Don't say that hiccup. You're the most bravest and smartest Viking I know. You tried to bring peace without using violence, that's the hiccup we know and love. Drago is the one to blame. He made that bewilderbeast control toothless. You're not the one to be blamed. Just please remember that" I gave him a hug.

"I love you" He said quietly.

"I love you too Hiccup" I said

We stayed like this for a while until I heard his stomach growl.

"And that reminds me. When was the last time you ate?"

"Ummm. In the morning"

I stared at him

"Umm. Like 4 days ago. Sorry I was just busy planning stuff out, mildly."

"And that's why I brought you, you're favorite food, Rice and Chicken" I said picking up the plate from the table and placed it in his desk. And I finally saw a smile on his face. There's my hiccup. He ate everything on his plate, I even went to get him some more. After that we just had a conversation.

"And you need to talk to us hiccup. We're you're family Hiccup. We work as a team. Every chief need help. Stoick even had my father, Gobber, and Spitelout to help him. You can't just push us away. Fishlegs had some pretty greats ideas and you ignored him. Snotlout along with the twins were worried about you, Your mother and I tried to get you to eat, I even hear other people talk about you. How you're so tired and pale. Everyone is worried about you. Why did you just push us away?

"I just... I feel like I should do things by myself." He said as he stood up and just laid down on his bed.

"Like this job just messed me up. Being chief means to just be the one responsible and dependent on everyone. Until you reasoned with me."

I went lay down with him; on top of him

"And Im will soon be your wife, I'm soon gonna be called-"

"General Haddock" Hiccup said as he kissed me. "And I will always be by your side forever and ever no matter what. I will be your second in command" I said as We kissed again.

He laid down beside me. A few minutes passed and I was stroking his soft auburn hair.

And he soon fell asleep as I did too.


	2. Come back hiccup - Ch2

"Changing topics..how's the job so far"Dagur said

"Im already stressed. It's just that we have a lot of work from the aftermath of the whole dragon fiasco"

"We're sorry we didn't do anything hiccup, We were visiting some other family members outside the archipelago and Our people do go anywhere without our orders and presence. When we heard what happened, We made berserk Island go on alert, No one goes in or goes out" Heather said

"But we mailed our guard to send 10 boats to help but they haven't even came back and we assumed they were dead"

"Good thing you didn't bring any more. This is not like anything we have faced before. An armada with a bewilderbeast. We almost didn't won this battle"

"We are also sorry. We just never heard of what happened since we are outside your archipelago" Atali said

"And we seems to be effortless in this battle" Minden said

"Same here Chief, We never heard." Alvin said

"It's alright everyone. Again this battle was just tough with that bewilderbeast. But we made it" I looked at the window. Suns's rising

"Ah Chief Haddock, It's almost time for you to go. We'll also be leaving" Alvin said as we both stood up and shook hands.

"Alvin, Dagur, Mala, heather, Atali and Miden, thank you all for your donations"

"No problem brother, If you need more just mail us"

We all said our goodbyes and They all soon left.

I went to my house and Astrid was nowhere to be found. She's probably at the great hall cooking with the other people.

"Mom?" I said

"Yes son?" She said, coming from the kitchen

"Morning mom. Just came to check if you came back and on Astrid"

"Oh yes. I came around 3am. I'm still trying to get into the habit of sleeping early. And Astrid is at the great hall" Mom said. When she was at her Island, she and Cloudjumper would fly all night long. Not worrying about time since she was the boss of herself.

"It's alright mom. Oh and are you done with the cloak?"

"Yes I just finished it right now." She said as she took the cloak from the chair

"If you need it to be more smaller just tell me" She said giving it to me

"Thanks, It's looks perfect"

"Well go on son, Put it on. Look i'll help" She said as I put it around me and She buckled it together on my new tunic. (The one from the httyd 3 trailer)

"Well you look handsome" I smiled.

"Thank you mom" I said as she kissed my cheek

"Well Im off to The great hall. I'll see you later son" She said as she opened the door to find toothless.

"Go on toothless, Praise the Chief" She said as we both laugh.

"How do I look bud"

He bowed

"Err I take that as good..you can stop bowing now. You know I don't like it when someone bows at me".

"And. Can you believe it. I was a boy who couldn't even pick a hammer up and was the embarrassment of berk and Now I'm the chief of berk. And you were just a dragon flying on your own, by yourself. And now we're both leaders of our own." I said as I scratch his head

"Vrmmm"

"Now lets go get breakfast" I said as we went outside and parted ways. Him going to the stations and Me going to the great hall.

When I entered, everyone was just staring at me with smiles on their faces.I got uncomfortable but I smiled. But then I saw Astrid and she was smiling and so I truly smiled. We had our own table for the gang. I get to sit in that big chair that used to be my father's. Along me, astrid was to sit on the right side and mom was supposed to sit on the left. The rest could sit where ever they wanted.

"Morning Milady" I said as I gave her a kiss.

"Morning Chief, I like your new outfit. I like a man in uniform" She said as she made me sit

"I'll bring you your breakfast" She said

"No Astrid I can do it" I stood up

"No let me, I'm a woman after all, I should h-"

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you should do these type of-" She kissed me.

"Just sit down and relax" She pushed me back to my chair.

"Well Chief, Looking fine" Snotlout said as the gang sat on the table.

"Um thanks"

"I thought you didn't want to wear it" Fishlegs said

"I didn't but It's a requirement. And to be honest I just didn't want to wear it because it's heavy. But i'll just get used to it" I said as Astrid came back with my plate

"Hey Astrid can you also get our breakfast" Tuffnut said as Eret nudged him

"Are you serious" I heard him whisper

I just hated it when Men treated Woman as a weak person. Like they can only cook and do house work; they could do many things like men. But these years it started to worn down. Everyone was treated equally. But Tuff just had to tick me off.

"Fine. Ruff can you help me?"

"Of course" Ruff said

"No they can get their own, You two should just sit down and-"

"No it's fine H, we can do it" Ruffnut said As they both left

"Why would you says that" Fishlegs said

"What? Isn't that what woman do?"

"Eh. I'll talk to you about this later" Snotlout said

"So chief, When is the wedding" Gobber said as he sat with us.

"Umm..s-soon"

"You know you're gonna have to marry her by the end of the year right, it's the rule." Gobber said

"Isn't 20 a young age for this"Eret said

"When the heir is now Chief, he needs to be married. Usually a chief is like 24 or 25 but..well you know. And stoick did want to retire so..yeah" Gobber said

"So when it soon, hiccup?" Fishlegs said

"And you two need to produce an heir" Snotlout said giving me a smirk

"Wait I need a heir soon too?!" I looked at gobber

"Well that part is up to you, But 25 is the latest. If you don't then we're gonna have to find someone else to be Chief and produce and heir" Gobber said

"Oh well that'll be later. But with Marriage, I wanted it to be a surprise. I plan on doing it on her birthday

"What are you planning on doing on my birthday?" Astrid said as she placed the plates on the table; fried Eggs, bacon, and a piece of bread.

"it's not a wedding for sure" Tuffnut said

We all turned and glared at him

"Umm. It is a wedding" Tuffnut said as he took a sip of water.

We all sighed

"Really?" Astrid said as she sat beside me

"Yeah. I mean we do need to get married and your birthday is on the last month of the year. So why not make this the best Birthday ever"

"Well I think that sound perfect"

Then toothless burst through the doors, running towards us.

"Morning bud" I said as I scratched his head

"Grrrrr" He looked towards the door

"Something happened" I said as I got on him and he ran and took of.

We landed on the edge of berk.

"What happened bud?"

He looked towards the right side, gesturing me go there, and he ran to the left. Why does he want me to go here?

But I started searching. What was he trying to tell me? Then I heard some screams.

I saw Bufflout who is Spitelout cousin, he is chasing Joel.

"What did you just call me!? Come back her ya fool!" He yelled. Running with a axe in his hands

No one really talks to him. He lives away from the village; he's like Mildew. He doesn't like anyone except his family; heck I don't think he does anymore. and he doesn't like dragons. Every year we argue with him about something stupid. I'm sick of him.

And now Bufflout was throwing punches at him. Weird, those weren't his best punches. He wasn't even trying. But Now they were both fighting.

"Joel, Bufflout please stop fighting" I said as I tried to get in between them but they pushed me away. I tried and tried to stop them but they just pushed me away like I was nothing.

That's it. "STOP FIGHTING" I said as I yanked Joel away from him using with all my strength.

"BOTH OF YOU. GO TO THE GREAT HALL RIGHT NOW" I yelled as Joel ran away quickly.

"I'm not listening to you rookie" Bufflout said

"Im the chief and that's an order!"

"Oh im so scared by the big almighty hiccup" He said as he go closer to me

"You have 5 seconds" I said

"5 seconds till what. A punch from thor?" He said laughing

And that's it, I threw a punch on him

"HICCUP STOP" I heard Astrid said as she got off Stormfly and ran towards me

Bufflout punched me in my face and stomach causing me to cough up blood. And then ran up to him and pushed him to the ground. I threw a punch at his head again causing him to blackout. I was gonna throw another one but Astrid took a hold of my hand.

"HICCUP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" she pulled me away from from him.

"SNOTLOUT GO GET HIM TO GOTHI'S" She yelled to Snot and Fang who were landing.

"Are you serious hiccup?!" She said as she pulled me towards Stormfly but i just pulled her hand away

"I'm alright. Im don't need to go to gothi's"

"Hiccup you have to, you're hurt"

"No im fine"

"Why did you put up a fight with him."

"Oh So you think I can't beat him up ,right? That im just the weak chief who can't handle a problem at berk"

"Hiccup You need to control you actions. You need to connect with everyone. A chief does not attack his people. I know Bufflout can be annoying but he is part of berk. And You always said violence was not the answer"

"Oh Well then I changed my mind. Violence is sometimes the answer.! Now then. Im off to thors knows where"I said I walked away. I just wanted to be away from her, from everyone

Why does no one listen to me. I can't be a good chief if no one listen. What would dad think of me right now?

"Hiccup you're going to gothi's this instant" as She pulled me

"I SAID IM NOT GOING"

"ITS A ORDER. ITS FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH"

"YOURE NOT THE CHEIF. YOU CANT BOSS ME AROUND. BUT I AM. SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" I yelled as I slap her..

Please review. I need to hear your opinions. You guys really like this? I need motivation. Also what sound does toothless makes? Like what should i write when he makes those sound?

Oh and For toothless, he went to the other way because he heard a animal in distress and hiccup couldn't hear him.


	3. The aftermath

I threw my hand forward as hard as I could, whipping her face making her face turn to her side. The slap was as loud as a clap; I just slapped Astrid Hofferson. She then turned her head, facing me, but looking down. Her cheek was now bright red. She finally looked at me, her eyes were filled with fear and then anger. She slapped me back, way harder. yep, I deserved that.

"Astrid I di-"

"Why won't you listen to me. I'm doing my best to help you but you just push me away. I wanted you to rest up and eat for the past week. I wanted to help you right now but you decide to slap me. Are you serious?!" She said as she shoved me. She then quickly got on Stormfly who was also angry. She growled at me and throw spikes near me and took off.

"Argh You idiot! Why?!!" I said as I punched a nearby tree multiple time. I stopped as I realized that my hand was bleeding. Then I also realized that I had freshly new blood dripping down from my face.

"Oh come on" I said as I tried to not get it on my suit even though there was already lots of blood on it. I let it drip to the bare ground. I wiped a bit of it but more came out. When I coughed, thor, more came. This was worse than I thought. Then I heard something shoveling in the bushes.

I stood up" Who's there?!" I said as I grabbed my inferno and turned it on

The shoveling got louder. I braced for danger.

"Show yourself!"

Then toothless came in, jumping.

"Arwoo"

"Ohhh so now you decide to show up" I said as I turned off my inferno and quickly went next to him, searching for my rag in his saddle bag. I went near the river and wet the rag, putting it on my face.

"Where were you huh?!"

He sniffed my armor and examined my face, ignoring what I said

"I had to fight Bufflout. You know how horrible he is?" I said as I sat near a tree.

I sigh "things would have turned better if you were here bud" I patted him. He gave me this confused look and nudged me

"Eh, I'll tell you later bud. Look right now I want you to go to the great hall. You know who Joel is right?" He nodded

"Alright. Just tell him he's free to go for now."

I said as he started running. In other words he's just gonna chase him out of the great hall.

I'll deal with him later. A small punishment for Joey since he was good person, unlike bufflout..Man I wanna banish him or something. But that would be too much. Knocking him out felt great though.

I kept on cleaning myself. The flow of the blood stopped soon. My ribs were killing me.

Yeah She was right as always. I should go to gothi's..or maybe not.. I can take care of myself.

I grabbed the rag and wrapped it around my hand. I washed my face. I leaned back to the tree. Just rethink of everything that happened this past week. I'm the chief. My health is going south; I did not eat or sleep that much. Im injured. There was already 5 arguments that turned into a fist fight, 1 being with me, I'm worried about the Chieftain meeting, I slapped Astrid and she hates me right now...I breathed in and out. Everything was going good until now. Don't worry hiccup. Everything is gonna be fine..I hope.

I stood there sitting for about 30 minutes

Just enjoying the sound of the flowing river, a few dragons up in the air, some birds chirping. Then the sharp pain in my ribs killed that moment. I guess it was time to head back.

Well I needed to. I needed to make the announcements.

I stood up and started walking back to the village; taking a different, longer route. After a while I just couldn't anymore. The pain got worse. I felt dizzy and sleepy. I leaned towards a bush and slowly dropped down..to the ground..

At the great hall

"So should we serve the yak or the fish?" Tuffnut said

"Why are you guys asking me these questions. Im not the one getting married" Gobber said

"And you two do realize that it's not official. Even if it was, it would be in like 6 months." Eret said

"So? We have to make sure everything goes perfect. The wedding of the decade. No, no, The century." Ruffnut said

"Guys just wait until Hiccup and Astrid give a green light?"

"What's a green light?"

"What I just said was a sort of idiom" Fishlegs said

"What's that?" Tuff said

"...green light just means we have to wait until they say yes" Fishleg said

"Oh well that'll be soon. Wait where are they anyways. They've been gone for almost an hour" Ruffnut said

"snotlout. You never told us what happened" Eret said

"..what"

"When you went with astrid, where did you guys go?"

"Ohhh. That" Snotlout took a bite of his chicken. "They are Probably at gothi's." Snotlout said with food in his mouth

"Wait. Why?!"

"Oh I don't know. Bufflout and Hiccup were both filled with bruises. And Buffy was knocked out, probably were fighting some boars or something" snotlout said as if this wasn't serious

"Who's bufflout?" Eret said bluntly

"Doesn't hiccup and buffy hate each other?" Ruffnut said

"Why didn't you tell us earlier " Gobber said as he stood up

"Well no one asked"

"Well they most likely fought each other." Ruff said

"Ha! There is no way Hiccup knocked him out. He's a Jorgenson, and older and stronger than him."

"But there was that one time Hicc-"

"Shut up fish face"

"..What about the announcements?"

"I'll tell valka. You go on and go to gothi's" Eret said as she whistled for Skull crusher

At Gothi's

"Hey there gothi. Is hiccup and astrid here?"

She shook her head.

But then she signaled us with her stick to come inside. She opened the door wider, revealing bufflout sitting on the bed with an Ice bag on his jaw

"Oh. Well If it isn't saggy pants?" Bufflout said

"Still childish ey.."Gobber said

"Heyy old buffy. How you been. Miss me? Of course you do, I'm your favorite cousin"

"..Who are you?"

"Ooo, he don't even know you" Tuffnut And Ruffnut both laughed

"Shut up"

"What are you fools doing here?" Bufflout said

"Have you seen the Chief or astrid?"

"Oh. Rookie...Yeah"

"Well where is he?"

"We were fighting and he..knocked me out"

"Hahaha! So that one legged Viking did knocked you out" Snotlout said laughing

"Thor's mighty hammer strikes again" Fishlegs said nudging snotlout

"shut up fish face"

"Any idea on where they are?" Gobber said

"No. Why would I care. Now get out of here!"Bufflout said

They all went out and soon they were searching for them. Nothing in their house . No one has seen them after both of them left in the morning. After 10 minutes of searching, Valka made the announcements for today. Everyone was confused on where was their chief. Everyone kept asking questions and assumptions

Where was the chief?

Was he alright?

See I told you he wasn't gonna be great as stoick.

He's 20, he should not even be Chief.

Stoick was better.

Sadly, Even with just one day of missing the morning announcements, he was already being doubted.

"Well where else could they be?"

"You check house Hofferson right"

"Of course I did. We already searched everywhere, even the cove"

And then toothless came out of nowhere

Grrrr

"Toothless! Thank thor you're here. Have you seen hiccup or Astrid?" Fishleg said

He growled when Fishlegs said "hiccup"

"Woah take it easy T"

He then just signaled for them to follow him

"Well then. Just follow the king" Tuffnut said

Toothless led them to and old forge, just a few yards away from the village.

"What are we doing here?" Ruffnut said

"I have lived in berk for 20 years and I don't remember this, this place is old and dusty" Snotlout said, wiping his finger on the stone table, dust filled his finger.

"Toothless?"

Toothless led the way, to a door

"Sooo.. should we knock?"

whimpers*

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Astrid is that you?" Ruffnut said as she opened the door. There was astrid, on the ground. Crying.

"Astrid What happened?!" Fishleg said

"What should we do? this is like the second time we've seen her cry. This is way worse than the first time." Tuffnut silently whispered

"Was it Hiccup. Did he break up with you"snotlout said

"Snotlout!"Fishleg And Ruffnut yelled

Astrid looked up "We just got into a little argument."

"Isn't that normal for a relationship"

"No..well yes But in this situation He was different. He was fighting bufflout. After he knocked him out. He wanted to keep punching him. He didn't want to stop. Then he kept yelling at me, he even slapped me. This is not my hiccup" Astrid said

"What? He would never.." Legs said

"He just snapped alright. I snapped too.I know he didn't mean it. It just makes me sad seeing him like this. I feel like I'm losing him, he's losing himself. But He's just stressed alright guys. So just leave him alone as for me too"

"We don't even know where he is"

Astrid sighs. "I should have never left him. He really needed medical attention. Argh what kind of person am I? Have you searched for him"

"Yeah we even used tracking dragons and nothing"

Astrid sighs. "He better treated his injuries or else they would get infected"

I woke up. The sun was setting. Everything was getting dark. God dammit. I was sleeping. Great now what will people say. I started walking fast to the village. I stopped to watch my people walk out of the great hall; supper ended. When I got home, I quietly walked to the kitchen to grab bread.

"Isn't it a lovely time to come back home. Ay Hiccup?" I turned around and saw Mom sitting on the chair

"Moooom. Good evening" I said. Grabbing a piece of bread from the table, avoiding eye contact.

"Mind telling me where have you been all day. And why didn't you went to gothi's"

"Mom. Im tired" I said walking towards the stairs

"Stop right there and look at me. You're an adult but Im still your mother. Now give me a reasonable answer"

"I was passed out. Alright?!" I yelled

I realized that and apologized

"..sorry"

"Son. You can't just disappear. Your people were worried."

"It was just for a day."

"It doesn't matter. You needed to at least inform someone"

"Didn't toothless say anything. Couldn't you search me with skull crusher?"

"Even with skull crusher, we couldn't find you. That blood in your armor made it harder. Toothless was also gone for most of the day.. When he took the gang to Astrid, he just ran away"

"Useless reptile...wait Where's astrid?"

"She's upstairs. She was crying for most of the day. You should go to talk to her. Also I think you should also tell her about the meeting"

"Argh. I forgot about that"

She stood up and grabbed a box from under the table "Just relax. First meetings are easy. Nothing stressful and it won't take that long" She took out this cream, bandages, And a white hand wrap. She cleaned my hand and face. Placed a bandage near my eye, and wrapped the clean rag in my hand.

"When you can, Take of your armor and clean it up"

I nodded

"It's nice having a mother doing this. You know, healing my injuries. Dad would just send me to gothi's" We both laughed

"Wait what other injuries"

"Umm..that's a story for another day, heh"I laughed..nervously. She gave me a serious look.

"Right...You're just really lucky this wasn't infected. You treated yourself a bit right?"

I nodded "Well I just washed it up with some water. That's all"

"Be careful next time. And We're still gonna have a serious conversation tomorrow. For now, Just do what you have to do son. I'll be out with Cloudjumper. Good night" She kissed me forehead.

I finished my bread and got some water. Where was that dragon?.. Oh well, I'll search for him tomorrow. He can take care of himself, he's the alpha. I started going upstairs.

I entered the room. Astrid was brushing her hair. Our eyes met for a moment.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. Yep...I'll tell her tomorrow.

I took of my cloak and left it on the chair. I took off my armor and put it on the bed. Left my boots on the ground. So Just my tunic and pants. I sat down on my desk and continued my plans for next week. In the corner of my eyes, I can see astrid looking at me, for a moment she was touching my armor that had a lot of dried blood in it. After that she got under the covers, her back facing me. It was a silent night.

 **Hey guys. I didn't update cause I just wasn't..inspired. I have like 3 alternatives versions for this chapter because I thought they were awful. If theres a lot of grammer mistakes please tell me. If you guys want me to rewrite this chapter to make it better, just tell me. I feel like this wasn't a good chapter. But like yeah, please review.**


	4. A horrible day

**Again if anything is wrong like grammer just tell me. I don't have time to read this over again. Hope you enjoy. And if you have Instagram, follow me if you want. My username is 'Midnight_Frost010'**

 **Anyways here you go, a 1,614 words chapter. Best was the last chapter..about 2,000 words...I'll try to make the next longer. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4

The next day

I woke up by the terrible terrors on the rooftop. Sun was already rising and I turned around and Astrid wasn't there.

I put on my cloak and some old outfit.

As I went to the great hall I heard some people whispering something about me. I can't tell what they were saying but I'm guessing it was something bad.

Everyone went silent after I opened the door.

Some few whispers, yet again.

Then the noise went back up.

I walked the to the food table and grabbed my breakfast. Some people were staring at me, some with a disgusted look. I went to my seat and The gang went quiet when I sat down.

And by my side is astrid, great..

I don't hate her but it's just..awkward you know? But at the same time I love seeing her beautiful face.

"..So chief, how was your morning"

"I just woke up Eret."

"Right..so um What's's the plans for today"

"Well, You, gobber and I will be picking the new trader. Luckily for us, 3 of them responded to our Letters. Fishlegs and Astrid you will be helping the last part of berk with the houses. I think today we could finish everything. Ruff, tuff, lout, you will..be cleaning the stables. got it?"

Everyone nodded. Every one except Eret and gobber, were not looking at me. They just kept their eyes on their food.

No one responded. Why were they all quiet? Well for Astrid, she has an excuse.

"..Is that clear?!"

Nothing

"Umm. Chief, they got it."

"No. I want to hear words come out of their mouths." I looked at them and nothing. Why are you not responding. Come one Fishlegs you're better than that.

"Well Im waiting!! Say something!" I screamed loudly, banging my hand on the table, making the whole hall quiet again.

"Chief calm down. Let's just keep eating alright"

I stared at them for a few seconds and then went back to eating.

After that. I made the morning announcements and started going through each trader with Eret and Gobber.

As I went to the bathroom, on my way there, I saw, Ruff, tuff, and snotlout sitting down, talking.

"Guys I told you three to clean the stables"

Again, nothing, they just continued talking.

"It's an order!" I raised my voice

They all looked at me and went back to talking

"If you guys don't do it, there will be a harsh punishment."

"I will cover up all the boar pits"

Nothing

"Snotlout you will have cleaning duties for a whole month"

Still nothing..well I tried the nice way.

"ITS AN ORDER!" I grabbed Tuff and Snotlout and pulled them up.

"Now Do it!" I pushed them away, with Ruffnut also following

"Idiots" I mumbled

As they were walking away, I saw mom and astrid of in the distance.. great.

Astrid's pov

"Son!" Valka yelled as hiccup went off, walking at the other direction. Mom followed him.

Why would he do that, he's becoming more violent.

As Tuff, ruff, and snotlout came near, they were mumbling something about hiccup.

"Come on guys why are you not talking to him, you're only making him more angrier.

"Well you did say to leave him alone"

"But he's the chief, an order is an order, And leaving him alone as in don't bother or irritate him"

"Well we all agreed on giving him the silent treatment as a punishment"snotlout said

"Couldn't you tell? I thought you were in it with us since you didn't talk to him in the morning" Tuffnut said

"I didn't talk to him because I'm still angry and upset. And again I think giving him space would help"

"Well it's clearly not. You two need to talk. Cause he's going nuts"

"I'll do it later"

Valka's pov

As I quickly walked the away, hoping Mom would no say nothing, she just had to call me.

"Hiccup!"

"What do you want mom" as we both walked. Again I'm avoiding eye contact.

"Why would you do that to your friends!?"

"Well they weren't listening to me since breakfast"

"You can't just push them around, that's disrespectful."

"Oh but not listening to their chief is not disrespectful"

"As a chief you need to be a good example."

"Mom. Im just really irritated right now. Can you just leave me alone right now!" I yelled and then sighed. "I'll need to go back with Gobber and eret" as I went back to the docks.

"Alright, Jerry. You're our new trader"

"It's a pleasure to be doing business with you Chief Hiccup. I always admire you. Bringing peace between humans and dragons is a big thing. Next time we meet. I'll have gifts for you" Jerry said

"Well thank you but-"

"Yeah we'll be here waiting. Any time of the day. You can come. Just stop by the docks and someone will he there. Alright" Gobber said

"Copy that Gobber"

We all shook hands and Jerry set of to his boat.

I nudged him

"What? If someone offers you gift. You have to accept it, it's rude if ya don't lass"

"Well this isn't..You know whatever. We got a trader, that's all that matters. Now people won't bother me about this. Now on to the next projects. Build a watchtower, fix the stable on the east side, and the meeting"

"Oh and you need to be in a wedding"

"What?"

"Harold and Thyra are getting married at the end of the month. You need to be there along with you family. Well mostly everyone is going so"

"Oh" For a moment I thought he was talking about me and Astrid"

"Right. Um Alright. Well then, I'll just get the plans and blueprints and see if you guys approve"

"We'll always aprove Chief"

"I'll bring it anyways"

I looked up at the cliff. Toothless was sleeping there all day.

"Toothless!"

"Oh I forgot about him. Haven't seen him all day"

"Yeah since the 'Alpha' has been sleeping all day, not doing anything"

"Wake up bud!"

He grunted

"Toothless come down here"

He looked at me and huffed, putting his head down

"Oh come on you too?!!"

"What do you mean 'too'" Gobber asked

"The Gang is not talking to me. They're giving me the silent treatment. Unbelievable."

"They said it was like a punishment. For well..you know"

"And That's between me and Astrid, not them"

"Don't worry, they won't do it for long" Eret said

"They better not, they gave me a headache so quickly, just because of that"

"Heh, don't worry Chief today will be fine" Gobber said

"I hope so"

"No you're doing it all wrong, It's supposed to be like this" I slammed the hammer on the correct spot. "This will make it more sharp"

"How many times do I have to tell you sven. I don't care that your sheep is talking. Just shut up and go back home!"

"Are you serious. This is all you got?! What if theres a blizzard, we could be stop indoors for months. we need more so that it will last the whole winter!"

"Guys stop slacking off! Go back to work!"

"There's a fight between a monstrous nightmare and a deadly nadder in the forest!"

"Some chickens aren't producing eggs and some yaks aren't giving milk. What do me do chief?!"

"Bucket won't give me my sword back!"

"The twins are digging up more boar pits, do something about it chief!"

Later at night, at the great hall.

"Yeah Gobber today was a 'great' day"

"It was just for today, maybe tomorrow will be better, anyways Goodnight you two"Gobber said as he left. When he opened the door a terrible terror flew in with mail.

Sighs. "This better me good" I said as I opened the mail.

"Chief of berk, Hiccup Horrendous haddock lll

We inform you that tomorrow's meeting is canceled due to a storm heading to our fellow other chieftains. We will alert you when the meeting will be scheduled. Enjoy your day" I said out loud

"Now this is great news. Now I can stay and build the towers with you all"

"Was that sarcasm or.." Eret said

"Oh I'm serious. I rather be there. I don't want anyone to mess up my designs like last time..

Now today was a rough day"

"Chief you need to calm down. You were screaming at your people a lot, heck you almost screamed at a child. My former chief is a hot headed person and he would never scream at them unless it's a big deal"

"It's just frustrating. I never even wanted this job. I was forced to and because of my father. I also wanted to fulfill his dream and continue his legacy. Haddocks will continue to be the next in line."

"You know what. You need a drink, it helps you cool down"

"Eh, just give me half, better be clean water though, there were kids pulling pranks by putting dirty water."

"I meant mead Chief"

"Oh..Never drunk this before. Never thought I'd drink Mead, the guys didn't even want me to drink this.

"One cup shouldn't be bad. It helps me cool down a bit." Eret said as he poured me a cup of mead (beef)

"Now then, I'll be patrolling the Island for the night, see you tomorrow Chief"

"Night"

As soon as Eret left I stared at the cup. Should I really be doing this? Eh, Eret is right, one cup won't hurt. As soon as I drunk it, It was horrible but as I continued to drink it, it actually tasted good. I filled the cup, over and over...


	5. New Hiccup

A week and a half has gone past by.

Hiccup was just..in his worst form ever, Drinking and screaming all day.

The thing is, drinking mead was the problem. It made his anger issues worse. The gang tried to talk to him but he would just refuse and yell until they would stop. Technically this was Eret fault according to the whole village but Astrid told them all it was hiccup's, because he choose/made the decision to drink. But truly in Astrid's mind, she kind of hates Eret just a little bit for bringing up the mead. Hiccup still does his Chief tasks when he's not drinking. like his morning announcements, he puts no effort in his words and as people grew more afraid of him (Even Spitelout was afraid of him) they went far away from him to avoid conflict like 2 days ago when some person was looking at hiccup with a disgusted look and so hiccup threw a chair at him. Astrid and Eret had to get him of the grand stand before he did anything else. He kept on yelling to that person, threatening him. He also made new towers by himself and solved the case on why the yaks and chicken didn't produce their needs. Hiccup is the person that cares and hates everyone. But still everyone hates him; Well most of his people.

Even Astrid got kicked out of his house..Well she would of moved out anyways, after he hurt her..

"We have to do something about him. He hurt all of us, PHYSICALLY at some point." Snotlout said as he slam his hand on the table.

They were all at the great hall, discussing the predicament. And It was true. Hiccup turned to this beast who hurts everyone who irritated him. The twins, snotlout, and gobber were trying to stop him from beating bufflout again, who was mocking him. When stopping him he also punched them. That day made the whole village crazy. They all went back inside the great hall with the whole village being outside, protesting, saying they need a new person to take the throne who should be Astrid. With his own mother, he slapped her, with Astrid, he also slapped her too and forcefully kissed her while he was drunk. He was a mad man now, he wasn't the hiccup they knew and loved.

Flashback to That night

"Just pack your things and get out! You won't follow my rules then you aren't able to stay at my house!" Hiccup yelled as he took a sip of his mug of mead.

"Just let me speak for a minute!"

"Go upstairs and pack your things!"

"But hiccup-"

"GO UPSTAIRS. YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST LEAVE. LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Hiccup yelled as he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards the exit.

"Let go! You're hurting me"

"I don't care"

That hurts even more than his tight grasp. Her heart shattered. Her hiccup would never say that.

"let go!" She said as she pulled him away.

As they were fighting; pushing and pulling each other. Hiccup suddenly pinned her to the wall and kissed her. His alcohol breath was just disgusting. It wasn't just the breath she was bothered by, it was also him. Astrid didn't love this Hiccup. She didn't want to kiss/or get kissed by someone she doesn't love.

As soon as he stopped, she slapped him and quickly went their room. Snotlout told her to get a chest that was underneath his desk. She didn't know what was inside, she asked him but he didn't responded. Now that he was madder she didn't want to risk any more pain so she left by jumping out of the window. As hiccup broke the door open, he found her gone. He yelled in frustration.

"Mostly everyone wants him to step down from the throne." Fishlegs said

"The people don't even matter in this situation. We, the council. we all have to vote and agree to kick him out, and everyone has to agree, those are the rules" Gobber said

"On it!" Snotlout said pulling out the chest from hiccup's room. Inside was just a bunch of papers. He picked one and laid it down on the table. A document that was given every year, saying that they (the Council) all have to agree on kicking him out of the throne, They have to sign and assign a new person to the throne of berk. They later have go send it go the island of Chiefs and chieftains for them to stamp it, making it official. And no one has ever done it. Or even thought about it until now.

"No, we can't"

"Are you serious Astrid" Snotlout said

"We need to snap him back to reality" Eret said

"And how do you suppose we do that. You all keep saying the same things over and over. But guys, we tried everything. Us as friends and family. He won't listen to us, we never even got to have a conversation with him about the situation, heck not even a word. We lost him. As much as I want him back to normal, it's no use..So who's with me?" Snotlout said as he raised his hand but no one else did.

"C'mon"

"We're not giving up snot" Tuffnut said

"I'm surprise you mutton heads didn't agree with me..but come on guys, he's not the hiccup we know anymore"

Valka sighs. As much as she wanted to see hiccup be a successful chief, she didn't want to see the people of berk suffer or her friends. "But if this goes on for weeks. We have no choice" Valka said

As they were talking in the great hall.

Hiccup was walking around the village, as he walked, people went away as they saw him. As for toothless, he jumped from house to house, watching his rider's every move, trying to keep him from trouble. He hates and cares about him at the same time like the gang.

"Stop following me you useless reptile" Hiccup yelled as he kept on walking to his house.

"Well I tried to knock sense into him but I'm counting in as a vote, I'll just wait for you guys" Snotlout said signing the piece of paper.

"Im never signing that snotlout" Astrid said

Deep inside, she wanted Hiccup to fulfill stoick's dream. Hiccup would enjoy it if people listened to him. Hiccup is their leader, he is good at giving orders and being organized. He would surely be great at being chief. He just needs to understand that people will accept him over time.

"Look. I'll go talk to him again" Valka said

"There's no point and he's gonna do it scream at you or even worse, hurt you" Ruffnut said

"I may not know my boy that much but I won't give up. I will never give up. I don't even care if he has to step down as Chief, I just want him back."Valka said

"Good luck with that" Ruffnut said

"Take toothless just in case" Eret said

"Be careful" They all said

As she left, they continued their discussion. Arguing on what to do.

With Valka, she whistled for toothless who was at the roof of her and her son's house...well she also moved out and lived outside, using cloudjumper as a bed and warmth.

"Come here toothless. You're the only dragon that can fit in this house and that's reliable. I need you just in case." Val said petting him.

"Alright toothless, when ya hear me whistle, you get in there okay?" He nodded

"I'll just try to keep this a calm, mother to son talk" She knocked the door and no answer but they both knew he was in there.

"Son can you please open up"

"No. Go back home Valka" It also hurts Valka hearing him call her by her first name instead of 'mom'.

"This is my home!"

"Your home is at the great hall now!"

"Open the door Hiccup!"

The door slightly opens.

"Why do you want to come?"

"I forgot something in my room." She lied.

"This is like your third time. I'll get it for you. What is it that you want? And give me the keys"

"It's personal. I need to go in there alone"

"..make it quick" Hiccup said as he fully opened the door, revealing a messy room with mugs of mead and papers everywhere. When Valka was inside she quickly pulled his hand to his back and shoved him near a chair.

"Sit down and listen son!" She said as she whistled

As he was going to stand right back up, toothless came in and growled at him.

"Son. We need to talk again. This has gone too far! You need to calm down and stop drinking. This is something that damages you." She said picking up the mug of mead on his table. You are not Hiccup horrendous haddock the third right now! You're not my son! You need to tel-"

"Move it!" He shoved her

Then toothless pushed him back to his seat but he stood up again. Pulling his teeth out. He would never hurt him hard enough to make him bleed or die.

"Calm down!" Valka said grabbing him from the back, locking her arms around him.

"You need to listen to me! I am doing everything I can! These people never listened so they deserved a punishment!"

"But you've made it worse. Screaming and violence is not the answer! Son, please just let us talk to you!"

"Well at times, Violence is the answer!"

"Violence is for a life or death situation!"

Hiccup's pov

I'm tired of hearing them whine.

They can't order me

They can't force me to do things

I grabbed her neck and shoved her to the wall.

"YOU DON'T COMMAND ME"

Toothless growled and bit my leg lightly but still painful.

"ARGH. YOU STUPID REPTILE" I said as I had her out of my grasp and kicked him in the face. He slapped me with his tail, breaking this..focus out of me, I don't know how to explain it but it was like I just woke up from a dream. I shook my head and saw that mom was on floor breathing heavily. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

Toothless pulling her out to the door, as soon as they left, I slammed the door loudly. I slid down and started crying.

I just choked my own mother

Valka's pov

Toothless pulled me out of the house with hiccup slamming the door shut. I heard some whimpers from inside, he's crying.

"Son please, Let's just talk"

"Leave..just please leave" He said

I looked at toothless and he purred

"Please open the door"

"Leave!"

I tried opening the door but his body blocked the way

I signed. "When you want to talk, we'll be there"

Toothless and I went back to the great hall.

I rubbed my neck, he has a strong grip.

"Any luck? Woah what happened?" Fishiegs said. I didn't even bother looking until now. My neck was all red

"He choked you?"

"Yes he did"

"See! We can't change him back to normal. He even hurts one of the most important people in his life which is you and Astrid" Snotlout said

"I heard him cry when I went out"

"So?"

"He has regrets snotlout"Fishlegs said

"Pshh regrets. If He regrets it then why would he keep doing it. Well you Hurry up and confront him cause I'm done. Come on hookie" Snotlout said as he was walking towards the door but Hookfang growled at him.

"You stay here!"

"Look I'm done. Again. I want the old hiccup back but there's no way we can change him. He's another man now"

"We're not giving up so get your butt over here!" Astrid yelled

"Alright. I forgot to tell you guys. I got a letter from hiccup. Saying that the meeting is set in two days so some of us will be leaving tomorrow at midnight. So here is the plan. The only way we can talk and see him is in the meeting. Which Astrid, Valka, Eret, and I will be going." Gobber said

"Wait so who will be acting Chief" Fishlegs said

"That's up to hiccup"

"He has to talk to us at some point because he needs to discuss us what we are doing and saying during the meeting. On the voyage, one of us will try again,to confront him. And the rest of us will be in the upper deck just in case"

"What if he doesn't even talk to about it"

"We'll see. Plus theres no where he can go except jumping off. Theres no door between the lower and upper deck" gobber said

"Then it's all set"

"Wait are guys gonna tell the..'chiefs' about our situation?" Ruffnut

"Umm.." Gobber said looking at all of us

"No we're not"

 **Another chapterrr. Again if theres any grammar mistakes please tell me. Or if you don't like a certain part; it doesn't make sense. Tell me. Next chapter will be on Sunday or next Wednesday. Please review.**


	6. The voyage

Finally have inspiration. So here is the chapter. Hope you like it. Also I'll be posting something on Instagram this week or maybe today of a project I'm gonna do. Or maybe not since I busy this month. For the story Hiccup is wearing an outfit from the work of Jenni41

Link-

Rest of the characters are wearing their normal outfits. Again hope u like it and please review.

Today was gonna be a long day for me..well us..I put on my blue-purplish shirt on and gray pants along with my fur cloak. I look decent. I made this 2 days ago. This should be my regular outfit..anyways I grabbed my bag and went outside.

"Evening Chief. Nice outfit"Gobber said

"Umm thanks" I put down my bag on the boat.

"What time will we be leaving"

"In like an hour. I just need to do a few more things" It's been a long time since we had a conversation. This is probably the longest we ever had.

"Ah. The announcement." Gobber said

I went back to my house and got my sword from its wall mount and put it on my shoulder strap. Graved on it "Chief of Berk, the hairy hooligan tribe". I needed an acting chief before I leave and there was only one man I can trust to lead them.

I went to the center of the village where there was already a crowd.

I went up to the platform.

"Good evening everyone." Blank faces everywhere.. I saw the gang in the back, along with Astrid..

"As you know me and some of the counselors will be leaving to the meeting. And so I will make Fishlegs acting chief" The crowded claps And fishlegs came up.

I turned to him and gestured for him to take a knee. He kneed and took his helmet off.

I pulled out my sword and lay it on his shoulder

"I chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, pronounce you Fishlegs Ingerman as acting Chief for as long as I am gone."

The crowded cheered. Everyone was clapping and congratulating him.

I put the sword back in the holder and gave it to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs I'll just need you to complete some of the tasks I left on a piece of paper in the forge. Just Do what you can and.. goodbye" I said as I patted his back.

He nodded

First time I'm talking to him..and to most of them. I talked to him, Mom, Eret, and Gobber. But we just talked about work related things. I missed geeking over stuff.

I left and went back home and then to the great hall to get my dinner which I'll be eating in the voyage since there is no time left.

I saw Astrid sitting there eating her food.

I grabbed my salmon and mashed potato. And wrapped tin foil around it. I saw that she was still eating. Was her stuff even on the boat?

"Astrid where are your stuff?"

"For what?"

"The voyage. How can you forget?! We're leaving in like 15 minutes!"

"Because I'm not going"

"What do you mean you're not going?! You have to. You're the future Chieftain. It's your job to be my side."

"It doesn't have too"

Did she just..

"Astrid I said go get your stuff! We're gonna be late" I said. If we're late then that's a bad impression.

She took a sip from her cup. Ignoring me.

"Are you serious?!

I was about to grab her neck but I stopped myself.

"Idiot" I whispered to myself. I looked at her. Her eyes widened with fear.

"I..I..just please go do what I asked...You know what. It's your choice." I said as I went out the door and slammed it. Yes I was mad. But yet again it's her choice.

I went walking to the docks.

So are we over? She's not my betrothed anymore. So who should be mine..? There's no one like her. I love her..is this really it?...

"Chief It's almost time" Eret said

"Where's Astrid" Valka said as she put her bag on the floor.

"I don't know"

Astrid's pov

I grabbed my bag that was hidden in the cart of fruit and went out the door. I whistled

"Hey girl. See he didn't harm me"

She grumbled. Truth is, I still love him. I know deep inside of him that he still has good in him. I don't know if this is a part of his mourning stage or something. I just wanted him back. I love him no matter what..even if he hurts me, I know he didn't mean to. I heard him one time crying in his house alone. he kept saying Im sorry. To everyone.

He was an innocent person and who knew he was a hurtful person. No one except hiccup to be the one yelling and hurting people. He needs to control himself. I miss him. I miss holding his hand, braiding his hair, being there or him being there for me, I miss the midnight flights, I miss our little make out session, I miss his kisses, his stutters, his voice, he used to have that cracky squeaky voice..now he is more louder. The only time I heard him in his normal voice was when he was talking to his mom and Gothi..and just a few minutes ago..

And gosh he looks so handsome in that outfit.

We landed in the docks.

"Okay girl. See you in a few days. Take care of the flock. I love you" I patted her and she flew off

"Well someone's late" Gobber said

"Sorry I just had a talk with the Chief" I walked past hiccup and placed my bag with the others.

"Oh you did" Eret said as he glanced at Hiccup, who was untying the rope.

"He didn't hurt you right?" Valka whispered

As she, Gobber, and Eret had worried faces

"No he didn't. I'll tell you about it later"

"Thank thor" Gobber said

"Alright Chief. Directions"

"We'll need to go around the Island. East" Hiccup said as pulled the ropes. Making the sail (flag whatever) to open up.

"I got this chief. Im a professional at this"Eret said

"Sorry Eret bit I need to keep practicing"

"Agreed. It's a requirement" Valka said

"You too Lass" Valka patted Astrid's shoulder

It's true.

we can't take our dragons. They told us that they would like to keep tradition and want us to keep practicing how to sail just in case of an emergency. And the total amount of time of this voyage is about 15 hours.

We both set up the sail. We made the the turn and everything was set.

"Alright, We'll sail straight until we've reach the boundaries between the archipelago."

"Now just eat your dinner and then off to bed. I'll be below deck. Do not bother me"

Astrid's pov

We entered this small room with no doors. We sat at the table which was the only thing there.

"So what happened" Eret said

"I wanted to see what his reaction would be if I told him I didn't want to be his future Chieftain and he was about to grab me. But he stopped himself"

"Oh well..he's improving. I guess" Gobber said

"Yeah but he still attempted. You had Stormfly?" Eret said

"Yeah. Guarding on top"

"Alright soo..go talk to him"

"What?"

"Talk to him"

"He clearly just said to not disturb him"

"He's always gonna say that" Gobber said

"Not right now. Give him a bit of time. Right now. Let's eat" Valka said

Hiccup's pov

Below deck was a small table in the middle and beds around me...I really need to make a better one. I took a bite of my salmon. I was reading through this packet. I read the questions. And now I'm gonna answer them. Just a bunch of simple. question

"Okay question 1, Full name"

Hiccup horrendous haddock the third. I write.

"Question 2, Date of birth"

February 28

"I am technically 4 years old but whatever. Question 3. Parents name"

Stoick Haddock. Valka Haddock

"Spouse's name...I really don't know what to put" I said and I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Astrid standing on the entrance.

I looked back down. "I said don't bother me"

"I came here to talk to you about something serious"

"And I am Busy doing this"

"That can be done later"

She stood across from me. putting my pencil down.

She took the nearest chair and sat.

We both looked at each other. Eye to eye

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what. About you. You need to tell us what's wrong"

"I don't know" I lied

There was no way of leaving this conversation.

If I did then she will block the exit and Mom and the rest are on top.

"You know hiccup"

"I don't"

"Please Hiccup" She said as she put her hands on top of mine.

All those thoughts went into my head. Those thoughts...

She stood up and went by my side and wiped my face. I didn't even know I was crying.

She hugged me. I hugged her back.

I let all my tears fall. The tears I was holding for a long time. I never wanted her to see my cry again. It made me feel weak.

I sobbed

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry" I cried on her shoulder

"It's Okay Hiccup. I'm forgive you"

We stayed like this for 5 minutes. I also saw mom and the others by the door. Astrid gestured for them to go away.

"Hiccup please talk to me"

"I don't want to. Not right now. Later. I promise"

We stayed in each other's brace for a while and we went to bed. We didn't say anything. Absolutely nothing. Just straight to bed. We shared it together the others had their own. She had her hand on top of mines. I tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking of those thoughts. They filled my head, causing me a headache.

After 20 minutes of staring at the ceiling and Astrid. I slowly went upstairs. I leaned against the railing. Looking up at the moon and then to the down to the ocean. I sighed.

"Can't sleep?" I turned my head around and saw Astrid walking towards me.

"Nope"

She stood next to me.

"I'm really sorry Astrid"

"I know and again. I forgive you. Now firstly. Do you have some of it on you?"

I nodded. Disappointed. I pulled out a flask from my pocket. Yes I was planning on drinking a bit before and after the meeting. I really have a bad addiction.

"You need to stop drinking this Hiccup. This really makes a great impact on your behavior. They say it's hard to give this up but I'm here to help. Okay?"

I nodded

She leaned her head against my shoulder and I put my head on top of hers.

"Astrid"

"Yeah?"

"I..I wanna talk about it"


End file.
